A floating magnetic head of the composite type which has been heretofore frequently used is generally indicated by reference numeral 1 in FIG. 8. This head 1 comprises a substantially rectangular slider 2 made of a nonmagnetic material of a high density such as calcium titanate ceramic. Rails 3 and 4 are mounted on the top surface of the slider 2 which is opposite to a magnetic recording medium (not shown) to produce a floating force. A slit 5 of a given depth is formed at one corner of the slider 2 which lies under one rail 3. The slit 5 extends in a direction perpendicular to the direction in which the medium moves. A thin head core 7 which has a read/write gap 6 and acts to read and write information to and from the medium is inserted in the slit 5. The core 7 is sealed by glass or other bonding means. One corner of the slider 2 is cut out to form a window 8 that permits winding of a coil 9. The window 8 extends along the rails 3 and 4 to two side surfaces of the slider 2. The coil 9 is wound on that portion of the head core 7 which faces the window 8.
The floating magnetic head of the composite type shown in FIG. 9 is disclosed in detail in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/059,297 to Egawa et al. head, indicated by 1a, comprising a thinned head core 7 to reduce eddy current loss at high frequencies. The head core 7 is adhesively bonded to the outer periphery of a nonmagnetic slider 2a. This floating magnetic head la is characterized in that the head core 7 can be thinned by a known machining technique such as grinding, lapping, or polishing after the core is bonded. This is permitted by the fact that one side of the core 7 is exposed. The head core 7 can be made thinner than the head core of the floating magnetic head 1 described already in connection with FIG. 8.
However, in the floating magnetic head la shown in FIG. 9, when the coil 9 is wound or the head is mounted to a suspension in a following step, or when the hard disk drive is mounted or otherwise treated, distortion or impact directly acts on the head core 7. As a result, the core 7 may get damaged or the characteristics may be deteriorated. Furthermore, the coil 9 on the head core embodiment shown in FIG. 9 has a tendency to be disarranged more easily than the floating magnetic head 1 shown in FIG. 8. The disarranged coil may come into contact with the disk, resulting in electrical leakage, breakage, or other trouble. In accordance with U.S. application Ser. No. 08/059,297, additional embodiments, for example, a bobbin (not shown) are used to prevent the coil from being disarranged or to prevent layer short between the wire of the core and the head core. If the bobbin is attached to the very thin head core, there arises the possibility that the core 7 is damaged.